


RWBY: Friendship Is Magic

by TempleOfDepravity



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, RWBY
Genre: But he won't let his past take hold of him., F/M, Harem, Herd's, Human forms, Jaune died, Jaune is Spike, Jaune was abandoned, Multi, One of those betrayed stories sort of, Pony Forms, RWBY and NPR will show up later, Reincarnation, Remnant gets a bad end, Shota, Spike is Jaune, Underage Sex, and Anthro Forms, and everything in between
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:42:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 11,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28370334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TempleOfDepravity/pseuds/TempleOfDepravity
Summary: Jaune's always been a bumbling fool, he was never quite enough.  That was the some of his life, never enough for his parents, never enough to match up to his amazing sisters.  Never enough, and when a slip of the tongue gets his friensd to turn on him.  He chooses that he's had enough, unable to turn his back on someone who bullied him he gives his life.Spike's had nightmares all his life, memories that weren't his always bothered him.  He always knew, but only now does he really understand.
Relationships: It's mostly spike harem, Jaune Arc/Twilight Sparkle, Relationships to be added, Spike Gets all the Mares, Spike/Twilight Sparkle (My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic)
Comments: 86
Kudos: 35





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> SO! This will be my ongoing big project, don't expect it to have sex every chapter. But it's goin to definitely contain smut. I want to do an actual story and follow a path with this one. So expect things like action, drama, ect.  
> I'll be working on this fic, then another fic, then back to this one.
> 
> For those interested! Breaking Ren is next, then this one, then May you Please 2.
> 
> Also I swear, I called him Jaune way more than I like to admit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Credit to the Artist:Bigdad  
> https://twitter.com/darnact?lang=en

Pain, that’s all he could feel, so this was how he died? All alone, all because he decided he wanted to be a hero, be like his father and his forefathers? He was such an idiot, he never belonged in Beacon, he didn't deserve to be here in the first place. Despite this, he couldn’t help but feel his hot tears fall from his face. How did it come to this? How did he get so isolated that his so called friends didn’t even want to see him, that no one came to help him? He can barely remember now, barely remember the last few weeks of isolated torment he went through. And he couldn’t help but think it was all his fault.

As his vision began to fade, his memories of that day and what followed soon came after. 

“I… I don’t belong here Pyrrha.”

His partner, his amazing partner stared at him, confusion apparent in her gorgeous emerald eyes. “What do you mean you don’t belong here Jaune?” 

“I… I faked my way into Beacon, I didn’t pass any exams, my transcripts were fake. I stole my family sword, I ran away from home, and I came here with nothing. I… I don’t belong here.” 

Pyrrha stilled, she didn’t know what to make of this, she knew that he wasn’t exactly the most skilled, or skilled at all really. But… this explained it, she couldn’t believe he’d just… that was… it… it was stupid. He could have gotten himself killed! And that, that’s what worried her the most. Her blood ran cold as she realized her friend could have died at initiation. “I… Jaune… why?” 

He paused, why had he done it, why had he been so stupid? It was imple, eh had this stupid idea of what a hero was. “I… I’m… out of all my family, I’m the least talented person. I don’t have anything, my entire life I was coddled, I wasn’t allowed to do anything without someone watching over me. I was the only boy amongst eight, my parents thought I’d need protection. Yet they filled my head with thoughts of becoming a hero, of helping people! But at the same time they kept me in a gilded cage, I wanted… I wanted to leave to do something! So like I said, I snuck out one day and I found forged transcripts, and then I was here.” 

Pyrrha wanted to listen, wanted to give him the benefit of the doubt, but it was too much. She was already on an adrenaline high from their earlier argument. But knowing this didn’t do her any good. Biting her lip she came to a conclusion, “I… I need some time to think…” Turning around she made her way out.

“Pyrrha wa!” 

He was cut off as he felt an arm on his shoulder, “Well well well Jauney boy. It seems like we have much to talk about.” 

“Cardin!? How… how much did you hear?”

“Oh Jauney boy I heard everything! But… since we’re such good friends, I won’t be reporting you to Goodwitch.”

Jaune didn’t like where this was going, and he was right not too. This was the true start of his little hell. 

  
  


That night when he came back to the dorm, he found 7 figures, all glaring at him. Each with different intensities. That night, they threw him his stuff, he lost his last Beacon of Hope. The following weeks were a living hell, between sleeping outside, not having anyone to communicate with and becoming Cardin’s gopher his heart started to fall into a dark abyss. 

His ‘friends’ would only glare at him, even when he tried to talk to them and tried to apologize, they would turn their backs on him. It took him a few weeks, just before their trip to Forever Falls, he finally smartened up. He didn’t belong here, he never did, and with no one to stay by his side he wondered why he was still trying. 

He decided already, he’d confess everything to the headmaster, whatever happened after he’d accept the responsibility. It was the least he could do, he at least hoped his team… his ex team would get a better teammate. 

Before Cardin pulled him away from his team, not like they were paying attention to him anyways, he was able to get one last, “I’m sorry…” 

He doubted anyone heard him, as no one responded, or if they did they didn’t care. 

Cardin threatened Pyrrha, his par… his ex partner, he wanted Jaune a bottle of sap at her and then he wanted to release wasps. He… he may not have had the best opinion of his ex partner at the moment, but he’d never do that. She saved his life, he would have been dead without her, and she did try to stick with him. At least up till the truth came out anyways. 

“No…” 

“No?” 

He refused, flinging the bottle of sap of Cardin, he opened himself to his tormentors ire. The next few minutes were filled with him taking blow after blow as they all took turns beating him senseless. He didn’t activate his aura, threw as no point, they’d keep hitting him till it broke anyways. 

However, when they stopped, he grew confused. Noticing the shadow behind him he realized it was an Ursa. Not just any Ursa, but a Major, a massive hulking beast, one he had no chance of fighting. He knew he should have run away, he should have left Cardin who was currently on the floor, who was currently struck by fear and couldn’t move. He had no reason to help his bully, especially when his own teammates left. But he did, he wasn’t going to abandon someone, even someone he hated. Gritting his teeth he grabbed Crocea Mors, his aura flared as his body began to heal.

And this his last battle began, he didn’t remember much of it. Just that he and the bear had struck one another with mutually killing blows. Though the Ursa vanished before Jaune lost consciousness. 

And here he was, dying alone, part of his body shredded and ripped, no amount of Aura would repair the gap in his waist. He knew he was dead, and so he cried, tears fell from his eyes as he felt the world grow cold. 

“No no no I’m sorry! Don’t die Jauney!” He stared at Cardin, who was crying, how odd…

He felt his body lift up, as Cardin pulled him close. He felt them move, Cardin was carrying him, running with him. 

The last thing he remembered was hearing a blood curdling scream, and then locks of crimson. His last words from what he remembered were, “I’m sorry… I just wasn’t enough… like you thought.” Then everything faded to black.

  
  


Spike’s eyes snapped open as shivers erupted throughout the entirety of his body. That nightmare, it was that Celestia damned nightmare again. Why… why was it so… it hit him, all at once, no all at once wasn’t right. He’d known for a long time now, memories that belonged to another had filled his head. He wasn’t just Spike, he WAS Jaune Arc, a young foolish boy who tried to reach for the stars and failed. 

Slowly he rose out of his bed, hitting the floor in a moment’s notice. He needed to look at a mirror, to look at himself. He needed to know that he was still Spike, that he was still Jaune. Vision in the dark wasn’t a problem, his eyes began to illuminate and his vision grew clear. Finding the mirror he scurried over, moving at a brisk pace not to awaken anyone else. 

Finally he gazed upon his visage, he was always a weird looking one. He had none to compare himself too but he knew he wasn’t normal, not the same kind of normal from his kind anyways. He was… he was different, really different. Taking a deep breath he let his appearance wash over him. He wasn’t Jaune Arc anymore, he was Spike, Spike Sparkle. The last name was an odd one, considering his ‘mother’ technically didn’t have a last name. And his ‘sister’ was the one he’d taken the name from. Shaking his head he smiled.

His features were unique, the most noticeable was his hands, his feet, and his tail. Yep, he had a tail now, a long purple tail with golden spikes running down the length and up his spine. He actually loved it, it made balancing super easy and well it had other uses too, he was surprised at how prehensile it was. His hands and feet were another issue, he didn’t really have hands per-say. It was close enough because they were close enough to human hands, even had an opposable thumb. But they were closer to claws, claws which had hard purple scales covering each digit, and running up to just above his wrist. The same could be said about his feet, normally he had to wear specially made gloves and shoes, and while he could make it so his claws were duller he still wore them on principle alone. Besides, he really liked gloves, he even used to wear them when he was human now that he thought about it.

The next bits were his eyebrows, instead of hair there he once again had purple scales, lined with golden spines. His eyes… that was weird, he was heterochromic now, one was his old sapphire colored eye, while the right one was… it reminded him too much of her. It was a brilliant emerald. 

The next interesting bit was his skin, though it appeared to be flesh, it was colored a deep purple, which faded well into his scaly parts. And despite the flesh like texture it was hard, really hard. He accidentally stabbed himself when he was little and didn’t feel a thing! He really could have used this in his previous life. Shaking his head he tried to distract himself from those thoughts. The next part, well that was awkward, but he had a sheath… he didn’t like talking about or thinking about it. His lower groin area also had scales which if he was being honest was super useful. Not only did it protect his privates, it also kept him from embarrassing himself most of the time! 

Seriously, why didn’t mammals have that?! Well that was all about his skin that really mattered, the next parts was his hair. He had… well it was odd, he didn’t know that hair could come in multiple tones, but that wasn’t so odd here. His hair was a brilliant shade of green which melded into an amazing golden color. It was just as unruly in this life as it was in his last, but this time it kind of spiked up on its own. The various strands folded backwards as if they were spines rather than hair itself. 

Other than that he was clearly Jaune, just a… a really small Jaune… “Okay, I get that I’m 14, but why am I so damn tiny!” He was seriously only 3’9”, making him stupidly tiny. In fact he’d yet to meet anyone as tiny as him. He hated when he got confused for a kid, a low growl escaped his lips as he realized he was basically an eternal Shota, like his ex-sister’s books used to say.

And there were those thoughts again, now that his memories were finally settling it was becoming harder to distinguish himself. He wasn’t even sure if he was Spike or Jaune now, it hurt, the memories hurt. The memories of his past life, the memories of being alone. He wanted to bite his lip but he learned how bad that was. His teeth were just as strong as his claws, and possibly one of the only things that could pierce his flesh. 

He felt hot tears escape the edges of his eyes, why did he have to remember? Why couldn’t he have just remained Spike, it sucked it sucked so much. “Sniff…” He was about to go back to bed when he heard the door open. Turning around quickly he stiffened. 

“Spike?” The girl… no the mare at the door walked in. Her hooves clattering against the hard floor. “Are you alright? I… I heard you get up and I was worried.” 

He couldn’t help but smile at his adoptive sister, Twilight Sparkle, she had been the one to hatch him in this world. Maybe it was because of her strong affinity for magic, but he felt he owed her for remembering, not that he saw it as a bad thing when it came to her.

He admired his sister, it was an odd thing this world, it was ruled by Ponies, and other Quadrupedal species. These ponies had powers, whether they could fly, had super strength, or had magic, they could do a lot. Even more so when they could change shape, they had multiple forms, able to shift between full Pony, or human form and anything in between. 

While most chose to be more humanoid, Twilight was different. She had… well she was awkward. She barely spoke to anyone besides him and their eldest brother, she much preferred her books to real ponies. Not that he could blame her, they had very interesting positions, so it wasn’t odd for her to want to recede. Still, the other reason she chose this form? It melted his heart, she knew how bad he felt about his size so she often chose to stay in her pony form. In this for they were head and head with him being slightly taller. 

The ponies in this world were so much smaller than horses in his, it was interesting. As she drew closer he admired her features, her light purple fur, her two-toned hair which reminded him of the twilight she was named after. “I’m… I’m fine Twi. I just had a nightmare, I’m sorry for waking you.” 

Pressing her head against him she nuzzled against his hair, making sure that her horn wasn't anywhere near him. “Spike it’s okay, you didn’t bother me. You’re my little brother, I’d be an awfully bad sister if I didn’t worry about you.”

A small giggle escaped his lips as he wrapped his arms around her nest, “Thank you.” 

“Anytime.” 

He felt warmth in her touch, he was happy to have her by his side. She’d been the reason, well her and the strange feeling of helplessness that he felt in the past. One he finally underst, they had been the reason he’d tried so hard to get stronger. He’d been knocked around time after time by Shiney, it had been a rather silly debacle but he remembered how often he tried to fight. 

Still he was glad, it was worth it, he was officially Twilight’s assistant, and bodyguard. She was one of the great Princess Celestia’s prized pupil after all, so of course she’d require a bodyguard. 

“Would you like me to sleep with you tonight?” 

His face grew crimson at the thought, it was embarrassing but he’d like that. He knew by now he was old enough, old enough to sleep on his own, even more so if he counted his previous 17 years as well. He really didn’t count those though, still… “Yes please.” 

“Excellent!” He felt her pull back, and her body began to change, a bright incandescent purple glow consumed her. In a flash she was standing on two legs, her striking figure making him incredibly glad he had a sheath at the moment. 

Now he knew how wrong it was to look at one's sister that way, but Twilight was gorgeous. She was incredibly curvy, in such a way that even the girls from Beacon would be jealous. He was sure that these proportions didn’t exist in Remnant, but hey he wasn’t complaining. 

Her hair was the same two toned purple and fuschia as it was before. Her fur was no longer present, but her skin was a light purple much like the fur before her. Another thing to note was that she lacked proper feet, instead she had hooves still. She reminded him of the mythical Satyr, but more human in shape. This was her preferred humanoid form, one he very much appreciated, as her hooved legs really helped to show off her shapely legs. 

How she was so well shaped, he’d never understand! She was always in the books, he couldn’t even remember the last time she exercised. 

Still he smiled, though a blush struck his face as he peered slightly upwards, her ample bust jiggled in front of him. His sister really did have an impressive figure, a slim waistline with ample hips and bust, wider than his own body shape. 

Okay, he really needed to stop checking out his sister, but she was so incredibly gorgeous, and he didn’t use this word a lot, but she was really hot.

A part of him was grateful that during their transformations, their clothes would come along with them. She wore a simple loose fitting shirt, and as far as he could tell that was it. He watched as she made her way onto his bed, he couldn’t help but notice the sway in her hips, his eyes hypnotized by the back and forth motion. He knew she didn’t do this on purpose, she wasn’t exactly the most attuned to other people’s attention, but it still captivated him nonetheless.

  
  


Twilight sighed as she shifted over to the edge of Spike’s bed, truthfully she hadn’t been able to fall asleep. Spike had been acting odd lately, well odder than usual. Normally she would have just passed it on as something simple, but she’d seen the way he’d reclude into himself. He was the more social of the duo, so she found it odd that he’d been spending far more time alone lately. 

He’d apparently even been passing up chances to hang out with Sunset, the only other girl that as far as Twilight knew, would hang out with her little brother so often.

When she had gotten up to get a drink of water she’d heard his quiet sobs. She didn’t know what was going on but she swore she’d find out. She may not really get others, and maybe she was a little reclusive, but she wouldn’t let her little adorable brother suffer. 

Her eyes opened as she felt the bed shift, once Spike joined her she pulled him closer. 

  
Spike’s cheeks grew red, his head resting atop her ample bosom. Despite his situation he felt his nerves calm, Twilight had that effect on him. “Thank you Twi.” He loved her, he really did, far more than a brother should love a sister. 

His heart ached, he loved her so much, everytime he his gaze fell upon her his pulse would quicken. He was enchanted by her everything, she helped him feel at ease. It was because of her that he was able to feel like Spike… he… he… he wasn’t… “Twi?”

“Mmm?” He felt her grip tighten, their bodies entwined, his arms slipped below hers, his claws clasped onto her back. He wiggled under her touch as she nuzzled her chin against the top of his head. 

“Twi… I… do you believe in past lives? I’ve… I’ve been having these dreams… that I’m not… I’m not just Spike.”

Her grip on him tightened, warm filled his body, “What do you mean?” Her tone was soft, caring, it held a hint of curiosity but not in the ways that he… that Jaune… was used to.

“I… I have dreams where I was someone else, I was… my name was Jaune. I lived… I lived in a place called Remnant, there weren’t ponies, or dragons. But… there were monsters, evil monsters… and I wanted to fight them. I wanted to be a hero… so I… I ran away from home.” 

Twilight felt him tremble beneath her touch, her hold on him grew stronger as she pulled him closer. Her fingers brushed against his skin, she flinched and his skin was hot to the touch. She could tell he was serious, so this was what had been bothering him till now. “Spike?” 

“Y...yes?” His voice was soft and weak, opposite of his usual boisterous jubilee. 

“Do you… do you…” She wasn’t sure what she should say, she was bad at these things, personal emotions was what she was worst at! She didn’t talk to others, she preferred to read, but this wasn’t just anyone else, this was Spike. Her precious little brother, and he needed her. She nuzzled her chin against his head once more, “You’re Spike to me, you’ll always be Spike to me.” 

Spike flinched as he felt her soft lips against his forehead, he knew it was out of sisterly devotion, but still he hoped, yearned for something a little different. “I… thank you Twilight.” Right, he was Spike, he wasn’t Jaune, not anymore. For Twilight, he’d be Spike, closing his eyes his grip on her strengthened, in his own despair he didn’t notice his claws slowly sink into her flesh. 

Twilight let out a quiet gasp, the feeling of his claws against her skin was stimulating. She never said it aloud, but she was thrilled by his draconic nature, his razor like fangs, his sharp knife like claws, his long muscular tail. These things, they did things to her, the thought of him… of him grasping onto her, his claws sinking into her supple flesh. She hated these thoughts, she was his sister, his big sister nonetheless. Needing to get her mind off of her sick twisted desires she decided to share a secret of her own. “Spike…”

“Yes Twi?” 

“Do you… I… I’m scared.” She felt him jerk beneath her, obviously confused, he’d only ever seen her scared when they were children. 

“You are? Why?” 

“I’ve been reading…” She paused as she felt him contain a giggle beneath her, rolling her eyes she continued, “I… I think Nightmare Moon is going to return this year.” 

Spike wanted to giggle, think of it as a joke, but he felt the way she tensed under his touch. Her stilled body worried him, Twilight wasn’t one to lie. “Why?” His voice full of concern for his sister, he believed her, and that worried him. “Have… have you told M… Princess Celestia?” 

Twilight shifted, her head now lay upon his surprisingly soft bed of spikey hair. “I tried… she brushed it off, she said “I needn’t worry about such things.” 

“Mmm… I… I think m… Princess Celestia… knows what she’s talking about.” Twilight flinched, of course he’d believe his mother over her, she couldn't blame him. Even to her the idea sounded ridiculous, maybe she was just being crazy. “But you’re the smartest person I know, I believe you, I just… I don’t know how to help.” She felt his head nuzzle closer, heat rose through her cheeks as he buried himself into her ample bust. Having Spike believe her meant the world to her, because he meant the world to her.

Twilight adored her younger brother, ever since she could remember he’d stuck to her, he’d trained to be stronger for her. When they were little he kept would be bullies away, when Shining couldn’t be there he was always there. He soothed her soul, her fears sated for the time being. “I… just be with me o...kay? I just want you to be by my side for now.” It’s all she could ask of him, he didn’t know this but they’d be sent to Ponyville tomorrow, they’d oversee the events for the Summer Sun celebration. He had been so worried about him being someone else.

“Spike?”

“Mmm?” 

“What do you remember about your past life?” She knew she shouldn’t have asked, but she couldn’t help herself.

“I… uhm… I had seven sisters.” 

“SEVEN!?” She couldn’t help herself! No wonder he was so good at taking care of her, no one had taught him how to be as domestic as he was, it was like he always knew. 

“Heh… yeah… I think… I think my memories were always there… I think my actions always spoke through. I… I was afraid… I remembered how weak I was. I… I died because I was wea…” 

He didn’t get to finish, “No no no no no.” Twilight couldn’t imagine a world without Spike, she pulled him closer, their bodies intertwined with one another as she held him to her chest. “I please… don’t say that. I can’t… I can’t live without you spike.” She meant this is in a nearly figurative and literal sense. 

Spike felt tears well up in his eyes, his heart thumped against his chest. “I love you Twilight.” He’d said it, he hadn’t meant to but he said it.

“I love you too Spike.” He knew she didn’t mean it the same way as him, he should have felt content, should have been happy with it, but he wasn’t. 

“No… I mean… I love you. I love you more than as my sister.” .

Twilight froze, her body stiffened, her heart rate pulsed wildly in her chest. She hadn’t… he couldn’t… she’d never… she never… did she love him like that… she… she didn’t th…

“Twi?” She felt him shift, wiggling away from her hold, his eyes gazed at her. His gorgeous sapphire and emerald eyes. He was worried, she could tell, she didn’t know how to respond. He was her brother, he’d always be her brother and thats… that’s what she wanted right? 

“Spike?”

“Yes?” She was his older sister, she had a responsibility, he always took care of her, so she’d do the same. Before she lost her nerve she moved closer.

Spike felt like his world had come to a halt, his mind fizzled out as Twilight drew closer. Unable to contain himself he moved in response, his eyes closed as they drew closer.

**Click**

Both stopped and reeled back a little, their teeth having clashed into one another. Both stunned, unable to say anything till they fell into soft giggles. Their holds on one another drew each other closer, their bodies warmed from each other's grips.

They had lost the mood, they wouldn’t be able to try again, not yet at least. Instead, they held one another, like they were the only two left in the world.

Spike still didn’t have his answers, he didn’t know how Twilight felt about him, a part of him hoped for more, but he knew that she was acting like his sister and she always felt the need to pay him back. “Twi… I love you. I really do, and it’s okay not to love me back the same way.” 

Twilight didn’t know what to say, her words stuck in her throat. Instead she pulled her brother close, her arms wrapped around his slim shoulders. She felt his warm breath bleed through her thin shirt, his claws roamed across her back. She felt his nails dig, shivers and ecstasy trailed through her body. Her breath grew heavy, she wasn’t sure if she wanted this, if she wanted... that would have to wait. 

Instead she closed her eyes, the sharp feeling of claws digging into her being the last thing she would remember tonight. Maybe… maybe more wouldn’t be so bad. 

* * *

Girls are based on BIGDAD's designs.

Heights.


	2. Introspective

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Twilight's sure that something bad is going to happen! But when only her little brother believes her, what is a mare to do?! 
> 
> Some introspective on life, and a peek into the distant world.

Twilight’s slumber dissipated as the sun’s rays peered into her closed vision causing her to stir. Sleeps hold on her grew weaker as her vision cleared, her thoughts were a mess. Between her theory about Nightmare Moon and her emotional troubles with Spike things just weren’t going as smoothly as she liked. Still, with the thoughts of her growing intimacy with her younger brother fresh in her head, her face grew warmer. His hold on her grew tighter as he drew himself closer, his head resting between her chest. She felt her heart flutter, ‘Do I love you like you love me? Or do I still see you as my little brother?’ She hated these thoughts, dealing with others was so much more difficult than putting her thoughts into a good book.

Speaking of books… “SPIKE!” Jolting upwards she accidentally tossed her little brother off of the bed.

“WHA?! What’s going on?!” Spike’s body hit the ground with a loud thud, his surprise apparent in his tone.

“Spike! I need to send a letter to Princess Celestia!” 

“Wha? Why?” She could hear the genuine confusion in Spike’s voice, not that she could blame him, she had just knocked him over.

“The Elements of Harmony! Nightmare Moon! I told you last night!” 

She had indeed told him about Nightmare Moon, though he wasn’t exactly sure what she meant by The Elements of Harmony. 

“Twi…” He believed her, he really did, so it was a little scary seeing her this frantic. “Twi… M… Princess Celestia already told you she had it handled. I don’t think she’ll budge.” Scanning the room he made sure all of their doors were closed and no one would be able to hear what he was about to say.

“She can be kind of stubborn sometimes…” He left the, like you, part out of it obviously. He didn’t want to make things worse.

“I… I know that! But I have to at least try! You never know what might happen!” He knew this meant a lot to her, and as such he was going to do it. 

Taking a deep breath he released a small green flame, as the flames washed away a letter and pen were left in its place. 

“Hit me!” He was ready to write.

A smile crept upon her lips as she stared at her little brother, she knew he could be a pain in the flank but he was still there for her when she needed him. 

“Dear Princess Celestia,

I believe that it is imperative that we do something before it’s too late! The one thousandth year of the Summer Sun Celebration is coming up and I believe that Nightmare Moon will be released from her confinements! I believe it is in our best interest that we take up guard against this imposing threat.

Yours Truly Twilight Sparkle”

“P.S. Love Spike♥~”

“I still think she’s going to brush it off Twi…” Spike knew how stubborn his m… Princess Celestia could be. 

“I just know she’ll believe me! Send it!” 

Shrugging he wrapped the parchment of paper into a nice little roll and released another blast of small flames. Once the parchment was consumed in his emerald flames it turned into particles scattering into nothingness. 

Twilight felt confidence fill her bosom as she prepared for a positive response. “I’m sure she’ll agree this time.” 

He couldn’t help but roll his eyes, though he did enjoy her enthusiasm. He didn’t feel the need to quash it, not yet at least~

As if to answer her very excitement he felt a ball of gas form at his chest, “You’re about to get your answer!” 

**BUUUUUUUUUURP!**

An intense emerald flame escaped his lips as a new scroll wrapped in a ribbon and sealed with an emblem of the sun appeared in his hands. “Let’s see what she’s got to say… oh…”

“Oh?! Oh!? What did she say, tell me!” 

Eyeing Twilight he started, 

“Dear Twilight Sparkle.

“It has come to my attention that you’ve put a lot of effort into your research. I want you to know that I’m proud of how willing you are to study and ascertain important information.”

He eyed his sister, she was practically preening at the praise, ‘Hope she doesn’t get a bigger head.’ 

Twilight of course noticed his soft giggling, her fierce stare caused him to quiet down and begin reading again. 

“But you really must get out of those books of yours, there is more to life than reading my dear. I have prepared a place of residence for you in Ponyville, I would like you to go as soon as possible and stay there for a while while overseeing the festivities. Make friends, possibly get a nice colt friend!”

His spikes deflated as he watched Twilight’s expression fall. He agreed with his M… Princess Celestia, but still, “Twi?” 

“Yes Spike?” 

Oh Celestia she was like a kicked puppy, he hated that, “Twi… I think she’s right.” He needed to be blunt, he needed her to realize there was more to books.

The hurt look on his face shattered his heart, her features fell and she instantly transformed back into her pony form. 

“So you don’t believe me either?”

“No! No! I believe you, I really do! I just… I think you could use more friends!” 

She eyed him suspiciously.

“Okay! More friends than me, Shiny, and Sunset!” 

If he was being honest he and Shiny were her brothers, and Sunset was more his friend… but he wasn’t going to say that outloud. He loved ribbing her, but now wasn’t the time for that.

“I… I…” He didn’t let her finish as he eyed the last part he read.

“... I don’t think you need a coltfriend though…” 

Twilight noted the venom in his voice at the mention of her getting a coltfriend, surprisingly his little bout of jealousy proved to improve her mood.

Making sure there were no tears she trotted towards him. “Oh~ I dunno, I could use a nice colt friend~” 

The shock on his face was incredulous, she could see the hint of crimson jealousy on his features. “Though~ I don’t know if a colt friend is quite right…”

“Wha?” She drew closer to him, their heights evenly matched in her current form.

Spike’s face turned crimson as he felt Twilight’s lips pressed against his cheek. “A DrakeFriend would be nice though.” 

He found himself unable to speak, his voice caught in his throat as he seized up.

“Though we’ll have to see! First, we’ll go to P...ponyville, and get that taken care of.” 

Snapping out of his quick daze he turned towards her, watching her flank sway back and forth, his mouth grew dry. He knew she wasn’t doing that on purpose, there was no way hi… Twilight would know to do a thing. 

“Ahem!” Clearing his throat he turned back towards the letter, “Okay, well…”

“I trust in your judgement, I’m sure everything will be fine however. Also Twilight… make sure to take care of my son…

Yours Truly Princess Celestia

Ps. Love you Spike~”

A calming smile spread across his face as he read her Ps.

And with that the two of them began to pack, “Hey Twi?”

“Yeah Spike?” 

“Why does M… Princess Celestia… why is she a princess and not a queen?” 

Twilight paused, why was Princess Celestia a princess and not a queen? There was no one that ruled above her, and more than a princess she was closer to a deity as far as she was aware. “I… have no idea… you should ask her!” 

She giggled as Spike’s eyes flashed wide open, “No way!” Rolling her own eyes she finished her preparations . 

“We may as well get going then.” She turned back to stare at their shared home, it was quaint, but she wouldn’t miss it. Well she would, but mostly because of the books, there wasn’t anything about it that was particularly keepsake worthy.

“Right!” Spike followed along as she made her way towards their chariot.

  
  


“Hey Twi?”

“Yes Spike?”

“Don’t you think it’s odd that we’re getting flown to our location by other ponies on a flying chariot?” This was definitely his past self talking, it just felt really weird to have other sentient beings be your vehicle. 

“Hmm…” He watched as Twilight brought a hoof to her chin, “I don’t think so no.”

“Right, suppose it’s just me then.” Slumping against the interior of the chariot he closed his eyes. Apparently not everything changed, he couldn’t hold his lunch when it came to air travel.

His eyes fell on Twilight as she placed her hoof upon his shoulder. “We’re almost there, just hold up a little longer okay?” 

Nodding he closed his eyes, allowing himself to relax a little as he did his best to keep his breakfast in his stomach. 

Thankfully she proved to be right, it didn’t take them much longer to hit the ground. In a flurry he crawled out of the iron death cage and hit the ground. “Oh sweet beautiful land! Why would we ever leave you!?” 

“Spike you’re over exaggerating.” She bid their driver adieu, floating their luggage out of the chariot she made her way over to Spike who was still kissing the ground.

“Twilight, we don’t have wings! We aren’t meant to leave the ground!” 

“Right then, let’s get this over with, I want to get ‘home’ so we can plan out our next steps.”

“Twi… don’t you think we should take it a bit slo…” 

“GASP!” 

Spike’s eyes snapped towards the pink figure in front of him, a rather… well… well.. Uhm… “Damn.” Was his quiet words as the incredibly thicc girl jumped in the air. He missed Twilight’s quick glare in his direction as he found himself unable to take his eyes off of her jiggling chest. 

Spike was a perfect gentleman! He was polite, he was kind, he normally didn’t stare. But… well “Damn…” The girl in front of him was incredibly thick, one may say she was chubby, a BBW if you would, but she was wow. He was still a young man, made even worse that he was basically going through puberty a second time!

She had a mane of cotton candy, her skin just a hue lighter, her hips and chest were wide and large. Once more he found himself glad to have a sheath, her jiggling figure did not do him kindness, his eyes flicking up and down following each incredible wiggle and bounce of her meaty flesh bags. He couldn’t help but notice her nipples poking through her clothing, oh she was definitely not wearing a bra. 

Twilight chose to ignore her little brothers… rather lecherous gaze, she’d deal with THAT later… 

“Uhm… hello… excuse me?”

“GASP!” 

In an instant the rather… plump… girl vanished, in her stead a pink pony vanished in the distance. 

“I… what?” She was confused, utterly and hopelessly confused at what just happened. How did someone… no she was being rude, but still she’d never seen anyone move that fast! 

“What just happened?” 

Her eyes fell to Spike whose expression showed he was just as confused as she was. Neither of them had prepared for this. 

“I hate Ponies…” Shaking her head she decided to move on. “What’s the first place Spike?” 

“Oh! Uhm hold on a moment.” Spike ruffled through his pockets pulling out another scroll, “Looks like it’s a place called Apple Acres… 10 bits on what they have there…” 

An unladylike snort left her nose as she began to trot forward, their bags missing as the guards from earlier decided to take them to their new home location. “Right let’s just get going the sooner we get this over with the better!” 

Spike sighed, opting not to question her any further. Following along he kept an eye out for any unscrupulous behavior. Thankfully there didn’t seem to be any, though he couldn’t help but notice the random gazes that fell on him. He shouldn’t have been surprised, it was the same in Canterlot. 

He wasn’t a usual sight, and well frankly he would be scared too. He wasn’t a pony, he was a dragon, a vicious, terrible, fire breathing, princes stealing, scaling monster! Or he would be eventually he supposed, he was still a child, even by pony standards. Though to be fair his only real knowledge of dragons was fairy tales from both Remnant and Equestria, he doubted they were actually real in Remnant, and there was barely anything known about them in Equestria.

“So…” 

“Huh?” Snapping out of his thoughts he turned towards Twilight who was trotting along next to him.

“I noticed how you looked at that… pink girl…” 

Oh crap… “I uhm… I’m sorry…” Realizing how badly he messed up he couldn’t bear to look at her.

Twilight wanted to be jealous… but she didn’t know why, she didn’t have a reason to be. Teasing aside he was her younger brother, so rightfully it was up to him who he saw. Plus it wasn’t like that girl was wearing a Bra… her eye twitched at the memory. “I… it’s okay. You don’t need to apologize. You’re a young man, and she was a rather pretty mare.” 

“Right…” Spike wasn’t great with women, in his other life he’d only really dealt with his sisters and mother. Even then it wasn’t much, only Saphron ever really talked to him… he didn’t enjoy his home life all that much. Then there were the girls from Beacon… hah… that was a bad set of memories he didn’t want to think about. He was glad they were fractured, his primary focus being on those here. 

“Hey Spike?”

“Mmm?” 

“Do you miss them? Or… do… do you think any… is anyone… I…” She was incredibly bad at this, she wasn’t sure what she wanted to say. But knowing your little brother had another life, other people that he cared for more than her… it didn’t sit well with her. She felt jealousy again, though this time she understood it, she knew why she was jealous of his past.

“I… I don’t know? I think? It’s hard… my mind’s a bit fuzzy… but I feel… I’m not the same person if that makes sense. I am but I’m not. I’m more Spike… if I saw them again I don’t know how I’d react? Besides… I doubt anyone would miss me…” He really didn’t think anyone would, at least short of Saphron… he felt that they’d just think he deserved it. He went off to be a big hero and got himself killed, they’d be right of course. He had no one else to blame but himself, his big stupid self. 

So no, he didn’t think anyone would miss him, he didn’t think anyone would care that he was gone. His old team would rejoice, they didn’t have to deal with a loser like him anymore, Pyrrha wouldn’t have to deal with a useless partner. He knew they deserved better, he knew he’d get them killed eventually, it was for the best that he died when he did.

“Whoa!” The impact of Twilight’s flank against his hips threw him out of his self loathing, his eyes fell on his sister, his heart stopping for a brief moment. It was difficult to look her in the eye, she was giving him that big sisterly look, the one that said she was worried and that she was there for him.

Twilight didn’t like that, she actually hated that answer more than if he had cared for someone. Her horn flickered purple as a purple glow consumed Spike, concentrating she levitated him to her back. “Come on, I’ll give you a ride there okay?” 

She felt his fingers dig through her fur, his gloves felt unnatural but he wore them out of fear for her safety, she knew he cared. “Thank you Twilight…”

“No problem Spike… I’m here for you always okay?” 

“Thank you…” She felt his face press against her fur, droplets of warm liquid touched her skin. 

“It’s okay.” 

“Twilight?”

“Yeah?”

“I love you…” 

“Love you too Spike.”

And like that his grip on her mane tightened as he sobbed into her fur. She’d find out what happened one day, at least more of it, but for now she’d be there to support her little brother.

  
  
  


Back in Remnant Ozpin was having a hell of a time, his frustrations had reached a new peak. He’d had hell to deal with in the last few weeks, from unruly children, to disgusting bullies, to a dead student… to that student’s family refusing to even come for the body. Well… at least one of them came. 

Saphron Cotta-Arc and her wife Terra Cotta-Arc had been the only members of the Arc family to come to retrieve young Jaune Arc’s things. His parents had simply requested to have the family weapon sent back to them. Ozpin had half the mind not to do so, but it was their property in the end. 

He’d seen many deaths, made many mistakes, but having to inform loved ones that they’d never see their family again never got easier. Neither did dealing with families who simply didn’t care about their children, or brothers, or sisters. 

His aura flared in a moment of anger, the cup in his hand shattered against his grip as he stared at the families response. Even after a week his blood pressure still peeked whenever he saw this godforsaken note. He couldn’t understand the lack of love for one’s own blood, especially when that child simply wanted to make their family proud.

“I’m sorry Mr. Arc…” He truly was, he had seen everything happen, the bullying, the way his team and ‘friends’ isolated him. He should have done something sooner, he had plans to take the boy in for personal training once their trip to Forever Falls had been over, but he never got the chance. He believed in a simple soul, and due to his negligence that flame was snuffed out. He had hoped that his team would take him back, that they’d speak, but apparently he had put too much trust in children.

Mr. Arc… despite not having the training, was a huntsman, he was someone who had willingly put his life on the line when many others wouldn’t. Even if only his sister came for his body, for his things, he’d make sure to remember him. Just like the many he’d failed before, he’d have to make sure he made less mistakes in the future.

“Headmaster…” Glynda’s grip on her riding crop grew tight as she watched Ozpin grow frustrated, eventually culminating in him shattering his favorite cup. These last few weeks had been rough, she was a professor, she knew that Mr. Arc wasn’t up to snuff she should have made sure he had better training. But she didn’t… she would admit she was biased against him, she knew of his transcripts, knew that Ozpin had let him in based on a hunch.

And because of this, she’d turned a blind eye to the bullying, she really shouldn’t have. He died under her watch. Died, if Cardin’s words were to be believed, died protecting someone who tormented him and treated him unfairly. He died protecting another person, despite being out matched, despite being alone, he died doing what a huntsman did. He made sure that someone else made it out alive. She felt shame fill her, he would have made a great huntsman… skill could be learned, strength could be gathered, but courage… and the will to put forth despite your fears that was far harder to come by.

“I apologize… I’m just tired.” 

Glynda nodded, she was as well, “Have we decided what to do with the remaining members of Team JNPR?” 

Ozpin simply shook his head, “They will not be receiving another teammate, they made it clear they only needed the 3 of them. They do not need another.”

Glynda simply nodded, she knew he was being driven by his emotions at the moment, a rare sight for the wizened old man, but she had to agree.

“Mrs. Cotta-Arc has gathered his things, she said she’d handle the funeral processions.”

“Let her know that we’ll handle the funding… he was one of our students it’s the least we can do.”

Once more Glynda nodded, she knew it would come to this. “And for those attending?”

He shook his head, he didn’t know, “Only the staff, and his sister and sister in law will be allowed to attend.”

She paused, “Ms. Rose, Ms. Nikos, and Ms. Valkyrie have also requested permission. Surprisingly Mr. Winchester would also like to attend as well.” 

He simply shook his head, “I do not believe that they have the right…” He took a moment thinking about that, “No… they shall attend. They shall see what it is they assisted in. The remaining members of Team RWBY as well as CRDL will also be forced to attend.”

‘

Saphron couldn’t contain her tears, she felt like shit no mincing words. Her precious little brother died, because his team refused to go assist him. She wouldn’t forgive them, she wouldn’t ever forgive them. Her heart broke as she watched them file into the funeral procession, she didn’t want them anywhere near her little brother! 

However, she was calmed when Headmaster Ozpin had informed her as to why, she agreed. This would be the best kind of punishment, punishment for bratty kids who thought they deserved more than they should have. She knew they had their reasons for being here, and maybe they didn’t have the best of lives, but she didn’t care. They weren’t her little brother, they weren’t the ones lying in the casket with their sides ripped out. 

It had surprised her when his bully had come up to her, he had cried his eyes out, claiming he should have died. Apparently her brother had done what he always wanted, he’d been a hero in his last leg. She hated how proud she was of him, how much she hated his bully, how… how broken she was. He would have been happy, he changed a life, he saved someone, but he wasn’t here to celebrate it.

As she took the stand she glanced over the few that showed up. The few professors of Beacon, the… gods forsaken teams that had taken her brother from her. And her wife, they’d left Adrian with Terra’s family, she wouldn’t let her mother see her son ever again. 

“We are here… to honor my… my little brother Jaune…” She found it hard to speak, tears blurred her vision, her throat felt as if it was on fire. With shaky hands she kept herself as steady as she could. “He… all his life he wanted to be was a hero… our stupid… our stupid father filled his head with ideas and dreams. Ones he knew my little brother would never be able to fulfill.” She hated their father, she hated him with a passion, he taunted Jaune, told him these stories. He knew Jaune could never be a huntsman, or at least that’s what they had all thought. 

She noticed the questioning gazes of the students, and of the professors, all except for the headmaster.

“He… he grew up unhealthy… for as long as I could remember he was bedridden, there was a chance that he could die at any moment. Our… our parents… they didn’t see him as a son. Most of our sisters barely interacted with him, no one spoke with him except for me. He was my precious little brother, and no matter what I loved him.”

She needed a moment, her heart beat rapidly in her chest, her ears pulsed annoying as she did her best to stay calm.

“He… he was sickly, up until about a year or two ago… he could barely leave his room. All he had were books and stories, no one wanted him. Our parents… they had talks of letting him go sometimes, talks of putting him up for adoption or… or not tending to his medical needs.” 

She watched the horrified looks of those… those damn vultures, their eyes watering… or at least three of them. The red heads… all four of them… how odd… seemed the most affected. The boy was openly weeping, this… she wasn’t sure. His partn… his… that woman… she was crying unable to hold herself back as she held onto herself. The shorter oranged haired girl next to her was in shambles; she wasn’t even able to keep herself steady. That little boy toy of hers held onto her, no emotions on his face whatsoever. She nearly clicked her tongue at that.

The other team, they didn’t seem to care, or at least as far as she could tell. She missed the other blonde clenching her fist, or the way the raven haired girl was unable to look upwards. The little redhead covered her face in her hood, her body shaking periodically. The little white one, she seemed stunned oddly enough, she wasn’t sure what to make of that.

She continued, “I didn’t want Jaune to come to Beacon… but it was his dream, it was all he really had. Two years ago he miraculously got better, he wasn’t bedridden anymore and he could move around. It took him a year to be able to walk after that. He hadn’t used his muscles ever, after that he trained, put himself into physical activities, he did his best to try to get up to snuff as he liked to put it. Our parents didn’t care, they still didn’t acknowledge him. Our sisters… they looked at him like a stranger, someone they didn’t recognize.”

“Everyone was shocked when he got accepted into Beacon, my parents couldn't believe it, my sisters couldn’t believe it.” She took a moment, her voice shaky, her fists clenched tight.

“Our… I heard our parents that night… they… they mentioned how excellent it was, they could be rid of their burden. They… they HOPED… he would die…” The night he snuck off and took the family's weapon was the night I made sure I’d never visit my parents again.” 

“My brother… he was a lot of things, he was a goofball, he was a terrible flirt.” She couldn’t help but chuckle at the memory of him trying to flirt with Terra the first time they’d met, Tera herself laughed at the memory as well. She failed to see white themed girl flinch, or the way that the tallest redhead girl stare down. “He… he just wanted to help people…” Her eyes fell upon Cardin who lacked the strength to look up, “at least he was able to in the end.” 

She didn’t have much else to say, instead she simply walked towards her seat and held her gaze to the floor, her emotions getting the best of her. Only her wife’s hold kept her from truly breaking down.

Ozpin was next, he would finish up the proceedings, he wouldn’t allow any of the students to talk. They didn’t deserve the opportunity after all, his heart went out to the Cotta-Arcs. At least someone cared for the young Arc. 

He really hated today, he hated every little bit of it. 

  
  


Pyrrha’s scroll flickered off as the battery finally drained, her screen was moist covered in her tears. She’d lost track of time staring at the picture of their team that they’d taken right after initiation. She was holding onto Jaune, his goofy awkward smile dazzling through. 

“I’m sorry… I’m sorry… I’m sorry…”

It didn’t matter how sorry she was, no amount of apologizing would return her friend… right friend… she didn’t deserve to call him her friend.

She hadn’t meant for things to happen the way they had. She had meant to talk to him again, had meant to get things worked out. 

She hadn’t expected however, for team RWBY to be in their room when she had shown up. They’d seen how upset she was, so they obviously asked her, she always had issues lying, it didn’t help that she wasn’t in an emotionally good spot at the time. She ended up messing up, and ended up telling them what happened. Their reactions had not been what she hoped, they were however what she thought they’d be.

She regrets everything, regrets telling them, regrets not standing up for herself and reaching out to Jaune when the others wanted to ostracize him. It had taken everything to convince Weiss from going to Ozpin, though apparently that wouldn’t have mattered, the headmaster had known… he hadn’t cared. 

The way he’d stared them down that day sent chills down her spine, he hadn’t yelled, hadn’t told them anything other than he was disappointed in them. No one had known how to respond to it, they’d simply stayed silent.

Then there was the funeral, it… it explained everything and at the same time made everything worse. It drove home the stake that they’d really messed up, she should have been there for her partner, she should have gone when she had heard about the Ursa. 

She still had nightmares of that day, her partn… Jaune’s mangled body covered in blood. His last words replayed constantly in her mind. “I’m sorry… I just wasn’t enough… like you thought.” 

She should have helped him get there… she wondered if he had been talking to her or his parents. It didn’t matter now, he’d never have the chance to prove himself, not to her, not to the others, and not his parents. She grit her teeth as flames of anger built in her chest, how could they hate their child so much, who would wish death upon their own son?! She didn’t know… she just hoped she’d never meet them… not like she was one to talk. 

She was honestly surprised at how bad the others took it, well most of the others. The first person she thought about was Blake, BLAKE! She hadn’t cared, or rather she was used to it… she was used to seeing people die. She said she didn’t like it, but they’d move on eventually.. That brought her to the other thing, apparently she’d been a member of the White Fang! She was a terrorist, and yet… yet they forgave her. She wasn’t sure on the details but they’d forgiven Blake after some incident at the docks… she hated them… she hated RWBY so much at the moment.

They could forgive a terrorist, but they couldn’t… her grip tightened on her scroll. No… she had a choice, she could have reached out to him, she was just as at fault as they were. She wouldn’t forgive herself ever, so she had no right to blame them. She hated it, because she knew she was right, she was the most pragmatic of them, and they would eventually move on. She wouldn’t… she’d make sure that she’d keep the thought buried in her heart.

Yang didn’t really care either, well… she cared enough for as much as it made Ruby sad. Though… she’d sometimes see her eyes burn red whenever his parents were brought up. Apparently there was something with that, but she didn’t care to notice. She didn’t need to know about her background, it was none of her business.

Weiss was… she wasn’t sure, the girl had forced herself into constant training, taking a stoic position about it. Pyrrha didn’t think she cared, she hated Jaune, she was probably happy he died. 

Ruby was the only one that really cared, they’d been close friends. Pyrrha nearly rolled her eyes at the thought, she hated how much of a hypocrite she was being at the moment. Still it hurt, she wished she had shut up when she spoke. 

Nora… Nora was the only one Pyrrha couldn’t really be frustrated at, as silly as that was. She was like Pyrrha, she had wanted to speak with Jaune, but Ren had kept her from doing so. She knew he cared about her and that she’d listen to what he said, so she knew why Nora wouldn’t do anything. It hurt, but she understood… she was exactly the same after all. Though, apparently Nora was the same as her, she was shattered, she hadn’t smiled once since they’d found his body.

Ren had simply put himself away in his semblance.

The biggest one impacted was Cardin, he’d changed a lot since that day. Apparently… Apparently Jaune had changed something in him. He was constantly training, he’d even gone out of his way to apologize to their senior Velvet… she wasn’t sure what to make of it. 

Jaune had done a lot in such a short time… he had saved a life, even when that person bullied him, mocked him, beat him up… he had proven to be a better person than his so called friends who turned their backs on him. Pyrrha’s only wish was to say she was sorry, to hold him one last time. He didn’t need to forgive her, she would rather he didn’t… she hated herself, she hated herself so much. 

Silently she fell asleep that night, holding her scroll close. “I’m sorry…”

Nora was furious! She… she had messed up! Jaune was their friend! It didn’t matter how he got here, he had put the plan to fight the deathstalker together, he’d lead them fine and they’d just met! But they abandoned him! They had left him for dead and… and he died. She had betrayed his trust, that goofy blonde idiot… she… she should have really broken Cardin’s leg’s. 

She couldn’t believe what she’d heard, how could… why… why had his parents. She couldn’t think straight, she felt awful, she was an awful person and she hated it. She hated it so much, she wanted to apologize to him one last time. But she knew she’d never get that chance, she should have stuck by her friend, but it was too late now. Now she’d have to live with the fact that she’d let a friend die. She resolved herself to never let it happen again.

Ruby hadn’t remembered the last time she’d felt good. Mornings had proven difficult as she found herself unable to leave her bed, thoughts of what she hadn’t done for her first friend swirled in her mind. She should have been there for him, shouldn’t have let her sister’s hold on her keep her from helping someone in need! She was a huntress and huntresses were supposed to help people.

She stared at the photo on her scroll, it was one they’d taken one day when they’d headed to Vale and hit the arcade. It was the most fun she’d had in a while, now there wouldn’t be a second time.

Her throat hurt, what would her mother think? She wouldn’t be proud of her, she knew she wouldn’t. Her thoughts fell to her uncle and father, they would probably be ashamed of her too, they had taught her better! She couldn’t believe how badly she’d messed up, she wished she could apologize, she wished she would have… could have gone to help him… it was too late now though.

He had been a huge idiot, he’d let his arrogance get the better of him, and because of him someone died. He was an asshole sure, but he’d never meant for it to get that way. He’d never meant… he was no better than THEM... Cardin seethed as he stared at his scroll, his eyes focused on a picture of a woman and a little girl. He hated the faunus… he hated them with a burning passion. They’d taken his mother from him, taken his little sister before she had the chance to shine. 

Somewhere along the line that hatred to them turned into hatred for the weak, his personality twisted and he became… he became this thing. Staring into the mirror he resisted the urge to punch it. He’d been a huge dick, and even though he’d been a huge dick, even though he nearly got Jauney… Jaune, to assault his partner, Jaune had stuck up with him.

In the moment where he’d been too scared to even defend himself, the ‘weakling’ he’d berated, basically tortured and bullied, he’d saved his life. How… how could he even call himself… he just, he didn’t know what to feel. His life had turned upside down and he felt awful. He hadn’t deserved to live, Jaune should have ditched him should have just ignored him and let him die.

But he didn’t, he’d stuck by him and made sure that he’d stayed safe. So… so the least… the least he could do was make sure he lived. Make sure that he wasn’t the same awful rotting person he was today. He knew it would be hard ,and it wouldn’t happen all at once, but he’d start… he’d have to make a difference. 

Sucking in as much air as he could he made his way towards the second year dorms, he had to start somewhere, even if it ended with him black and blue. 

  
  
  


Unknown to everyone involved, the fate of Remnant and the world which was governed by animals would soon be distorted. The flow of time between the worlds didn’t match up, years could pass in one and only seconds in the other. However, one fateful night on Remnant three individuals, a ginger haired boy, a shy tan skinned girl, and a dark skinned time obsessed girl would find themselves in a world not of their own. Two would come as themselves, while the other would find themselves in a situation similar to one they wish they could have called a friend.

Others would follow, but time and fate would not allow them to air their grievances till much later. 

  
  
  


Twilight and Spike reached their destination, a massive farm lay out for acres in front of them. “Wow…” Spike found himself at a loss for words, it was huge! And speaking of huge, his eyes fell upon two individuals. Two incredibly tall and well built individuals, one was a woman of orange. She was… what was with the women in this world proving to be of the thicc variety? He didn’t fully understand it himself, but well she was gorgeous, she was amazonian in musculature but she had… she was incredibly busty, not like the one before, but more so than Twilight. She towered quite a fair bit over even Twilight, which was impressive because she was pretty tall in her humanoid form! Not to mention how much of a giant she was compared to him. She also had the cutest freckles, he noticed them everywhere, dotting her face along her arms and some atop her breasts. 

But… despite his near inability to take his eyes off of the stunning mare in front of him, his focus fell on the larger man near her. His hair was a bright orange… he… he looked familiar. He wasn’t sure why but… there was something about him, something that nearly made his skin crawl. But at the same time it was welcoming, putting him at near ease. 

Apparently the duo had noticed the staring as they made their way over to greet Twilight and himself. 

“Well howdy! How can we help ya’ll today?” 

The woman spoke, he wondered if they were married?

“Hello! I’m Twilight Sparkle and this is Spike Sparkle, my…” he noticed Twilight pause as she eyed the other girl.

Twilight couldn’t help but feel challenged again, and she didn't know why, it was so infuriating! Still she would stand her ground, despite not knowing why. “Spike, my little brother…” She didn’t know why it hurt to call him that, she had always called him her brother. 

“Well howdy! I’m Applejack, and this big silent lug here is my big brother Big Mac!” 

“Eyup.” The giant spoke slowly, he seemed nice, almost taciturn. Spike couldn’t help but find him… oddly familiar. 

Again though the giant watched him, neither said a word to one another. 

“Huh… that there’s odd.” AJ had never seen her brother act this way, normally when he met someone he’d greet them and move on. Then again, it wasn’t like there was many other males he could interact with in these here parts anyhow. 

“Hmm…” Twilight eyed the interaction with suspicion, something was odd about Spike’s interactions, though she would have to ask him later. For now she turned towards AJ, it was time to get started with this mess. “Right… well we’re here to inspect the culinaries for the Festival I was hoping we could get it over with, if you please.”

For her part AJ didn’t notice the sardonic tone, when Twilight mentioned she’d want to inspect the culinaries her heart lit up. “Well why didn ya say so! Let’s get goin!” And with that she led the way as Twilight trotted after her.

‘At least it won’t be too difficult…” She thought to herself, they’d be able to get out of here soon enough...

**Author's Note:**

> This is important, but I'll include their appearances as they show up.  
> Spike's Height: 3'9"  
> Age 14  
> Twilight Sparkle's Height: 5'7"  
> Age 18  
> Applejack's Height: 6'0"  
> Age 23


End file.
